Transformers Cybertron: The New Warrior Emerges
by NetNaviDarko415
Summary: A girl wishing an adventure with her favorite show, Transformers Cybertron... turned out to be something far more in her life, please review... ask questions in the forum section...
1. Chp 1: The New Soldier Named CyberShot

**A/N: Yeah I decided to update slightly on the story and the sentences that probably didn't make sense. Next month is June and I will be turning 20 soon, I will try everything I can to update this story since I'm busy like a cluster. Good news is that I found a complete works of Megaman Battle Network series in a bookstore as well as a storage for my work that I won't have to lose again. But I'm doing well and good and trying to remember some episodes I watched when I was twelve. Anyways nuff said, enjoy the fanfic**

**I do not own Transformers Cybertron, rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OC**

* * *

**Transformers Cybertron: The New Warrior Emerges**

**Introduction**

My name is Bobby Joe; I'm 17 year old kid who has a talent with art, writing, and most important thing…knowledge. My biggest knowledge is Transformers Cybertron, even-though…it would be awesome to see whets its like to kick some decepticon aft. I wonder if my dream will come true.

**Chapter 1: The New Soldier Named CyberShot**** - ****Part 1**

I came back from school and went into my room. I called in some of my friends, but none of them called back… maybe they are busy as usual, so I went to the back room playing the Wii. Later at 9:45pm, I was watching the 1st episode of Transformers Cybertron. At first Megatron ticks me off, because he's evil and all that, but Optimus Prime kicks his servo for me, I wish I can do that too… My sister Kenzie came in and told me

"Bobby, it's time to go to bed… you gotta get ready for school" Kenzie said

"One more episode… pwweeeeaaaase" I replied by imitating the voice of Gir (Invader Zim)

"…Fine, but don't blame me if mom catches…" said Kenzie as she leaves

So… I went to Episode 5 of Transformers Cybertron: Space, where Bud get to go to space with Scattershot, but I always get to the fighting parts or where it begins. When I played it, and said

"I wish I can join the fight with the Autobots… I want to be a robot that can turn into a jet, no maybe a car, no a triple changer (dammit too many to think)… Just take me into the world of Transformers Cybertron where I can be a robot that can have multiple forms to fight off Decepticons..." I said to myself

After minutes passed by; I felled asleep on the chair. Then out of nowhere a beam hitted me and takes me in the TV, a bright light shining in my face suddenly woke me up

"Is it time already" I said in a sleepy voice

I opened my eyes; I was in a desert with race tracks, I had no idea where was until now… I was in my favorite show

"BY PRIMUS? I'm in Transformers Cybertron… awesome!" I yelled in excitement

After my happiness of being here, I was learning how to walk and how to transform like one of my favorite Transformers. I realized that my colors were purple, white, sliver, black, red, and blue my favorite colors, even my mode(s) was a customized sports car and a fusion alien fighter jet, so that makes me a triple changer. When I transformed back to robot mode, I wanted to see what my face looks like. My eyes were electric blue-green, I had lines coming down my face that were black like Starscream (Cybertron Starscream), and my mouth was covered, they were optics. I wasn't too satisfied, but I got use to it. Plus I look like Override, Hotshot, Optimus Prime, Jetfire, and Safeguard combined.

Two minutes later, I was learning how to drive on the road in car mode peacefully… until I saw someone that ruined my moment of fun in front of the road. The person I hopefully I wouldn't meet first… was Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. I stopped my wheels in front of him instantly

"Who're you suppose to be, Velocitron Speed Police?" I said in a funny way

"Humph, very funny… what's your name?" Megatron replied

I transformed to Robot mode to face the Decepticon leader

"Why don't you tell me your name first, you're obviously not from around here" I asked

"I am Megatron; I'm looking for Override, the leader of this planet" Megatron replied with determination

"Oh… well you found the wrong one, I'm CyberShot… ya need help with something, big guy?" I stated

"(Hmm, this is going to be interesting… I must not underestimate her power…)" Megatron thought

"(Great, he's looking for the Cyber Planet Keys…This is gonna be one big epic fail…)" I thought with a weird expression

"I'm here for the Cyber Planet Key, so tell me; where is it" asked Megatron without hesitation

"Huh? What?" I asked without even knowing what he said

"Did you even heard a word I just said!" Megatron replied in anger

*Anime Sweat drop* "H-Hey, take it easy will ya… I get distracted at times ya know!" I yelped in a panic

"Don't do that again…" Megatron replied

"(Yeesh, Megatron doesn't have a sense a humor…)" I whispered to my self in a harsh tone

"What was that?" Megatron said in anger again

"Nothing!" I yelped again as I jumped

"(Hrmm… She's a strange one…)" Megatron thought

"I'll ask again, Tell me where the Cyber Planet Key is" Megatron asked again

"Cyber Planet Key, hmm… lemme think…" I replied

"(Aww, crap what do I say?)" I thought in a panic

"Your gonna have to race for that info" I said

"(Wait, what?)" I thought

"Far too easy…" Megatron replied

Megatron transforms to car mode

"Call it…" Megatron said with a competitive attitude

"(Why did I say that)" I thought

I transformed to car mode

"3…2…1…BURN RUBBER!" I yelled in excitement

Megatron started dashing to the front, but then I got in front of him instantly, we were inches away to the finish line

"(Wow, that was quick)" I thought as I revved my wheels

"Is that all you got… CYBER KEY POWER" Megatron yelled

Megatron used a cyber key to go faster, so he can finish first

"Now your mine" said Megatron as he came closer

"I don't think so you're not the one, CYBER KEY POWER" I yelled as I used for the same thing

It was all too fast for anyone to see who made it to the finish line. We both transformed back to robot mode

"Who won?" asked Megatron

When it showed the results… I won against Megatron

"(Whoa? I came in first, by the allspark… I beaten Megatron? )" I thought in a surprised

"I was first…" I said

"(Grr, she must've cheated; I never lose… however… there's something that bothers me with this child…)" Megatron thought

He stares at me

"What? Did I make you mad now?" I asked

"No… let me ask you a question" Megatron replied

"What?" I asked

"Where are you from?" Megatron said

"When did that pop in your head? I live here, Velocitron" I replied

"Humph, just checking… you have a different form compared to the ones I've seen… and your power is completely far more powerful from them as well…" Megatron

"Ok… What's your point?" I asked

"Your almost like someone of mine… anyway, CyberShot; how would you like to be my right hand" Megatron replied

"I'm not interested… I would rather do something good than evil" I said in anger

I was just about to leave, but Megatron stopped me

"Without your help, the black hole will destroy your home planet…" said Megatron

"Nice try… I'm not gonna fall for that" I replied

"Hm?" Megatron said

"Something I sense doesn't feel right… I can tell whose lying or not… and you are lying… I can tell by the look on your face… so, no thanks" I replied

As I left Megatron alone, he was getting slightly suspicious

"(Hmm, CyberShot is sharp… very sharp, she could've helped me find the Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega Lock… but something tells me she's hiding something, but then again… her sense of Autobot stench is strong)" thought Megatron

To be continued...


	2. Part 2

I do not own Transformers Cybertron, rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OC

* * *

**Part 2**

Back to me I finally got away from that Megatron that drives me off the wall. Anyways, I was just walking on the road… until then I saw two familiar cars up ahead that were coming towards me just to past by me, I recognized them as I stopped in front of them

"Hey, what gives?" said Hotshot

"Isn't that anyway to say hello to a human" I said with a harsh tone

They transform to robot mode

"If I'm mistaken, you're a transformer and how exactly do you know about humans?" Red Alert stated

"Oh that-" I said

Then all of the sudden I transformed back to a human, when they saw that they were shocked

"Ok, maybe I think I know why?" Red Alert replied in a surprised way

"What the heck just happened? I was just having fun of being a transformer!" I said in anger, stomping my feet to the ground

"We might go somewhere before anyone sees you" Hotshot stated

"Sounds good to me, let's get going" I replied

They both transform to car mode, I got in with Hotshot as all of us went out to search to some place to talk… To the decepticons, Megatron finally met Override and asked the same thing when he met me. But sadly this is the second time he lost into a race because I beaten him in a race, his minions named Ransack and Crumplezone returned for their progress of their goal.

"You raced against Override, wow? Did you win?" asked Crumplezone

"Never mind, she doesn't know anything about the Cyber Planet Key; so it doesn't matter" replied Megatron in anger

"In other words ya lost…" Ransack stated

"Maybe Breakdown knows?" Crumplezone said

"Who's that?" asked Megatron

"Just an old trash, he's been around for a while" replied Ransack

"He might even know about those Pea Old Keys…" stated Crumplezone

"They're Cyber Planet Keys" snapped Megatron

"Whatever, we'll shake him down get some info" said Ransack

"…Let me ask you two this. Have you heard of someone named CyberShot on your planet?" asked Megatron

"Uhh, no… We never heard of someone by that name" replied Ransack

"Forget it, just track this Breakdown at once…" snapped Megatron as Ransack and Crumplezone went out to find him

"(How strange… they never heard of her before… yet CyberShot told she's from this planet. I knew I had a feeling of that child is hiding something… when I find her I'll find out what she is hiding from me)" Megatron thought

To the Autobots and me

"So let me get this straight, you were just watching TV as you fell asleep and sucked you in our dimension and some kind of power that will make you like us, right?" said Hotshot

"Kind of…" I replied as I scratched the back of my head

"But how did we get into your dimension if I may ask?" asked Red Alert

"Huh?" I replied

"You're wearing a shirt that has our symbol" said Red Alert

"Oh, that… you guys are just cartoons and just watch you guys battle off the Decepticons" I replied

"(Even though, I hate Megatron so much)" I thought

"If I may… I like to scan your knowledge" said Red Alert

"Oook…" I replied as I stood still when he begins to scan my brain

As he scanned my knowledge… he was pretty shocked

"BY THE ALLSPARK?" said Red Alert in a surprised

"What? What did you found out?" asked Hotshot

"The knowledge she has is almost over 90%, How can this be..." Red Alert replied

"I think he means by Transformers Fan knowledge" I stated

"Just for how long have you known us?" Red Alert asked

"Uuh… 7 years…" I replied

"You realize that Megatron finds out about your knowledge-" stated Red Alert

"Yeah, I know… my life would be at risk" I replied

Then I finally transformed back to a robot

"Sweet, CyberShot is back for business" I said in happiness

"Oh, we forgot to ask what your name was" replied Hotshot

"My real name is Bobby Joe, but can call me by Bobby for short… and in my robot form is named CyberShot" I said

"CyberShot… I like that name" replied Hotshot

"I hope I'm not interrupting the fun, but since you arrived here without noticing… we have to look for the Cyber Planet Key before Megatron gets his hands on it" stated Red Alert

"Oh that… I-uh kind of met Megatron when I got here…" I replied

They both stared at me

"You already met Megatron" said Red Alert

"Don't worry I didn't spill about the Cyber Planet Key, and he doesn't know I'm human either" I replied

I transformed to car mode

"Oh, one more thing, save Breakdown and Clocker from the decepticons called Ransack and Crumplezone… Megatron send them to find the info of the Cyber Planet Key, I'll see you guys later…" I said as I drove off on the road

"Wow… I starting to like that kid" stated Hotshot

"We have to tell Optimus about this… maybe Bobby knows about the Omega Lock" replied Red Alert

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Part 3

I do not own Transformers Cybertron, rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OC

* * *

**Part 3**

Back to me I was just relaxing on riding on the road

"(Living in the breeze…)" I thought to myself

As I continued on my me time, something was on my tail… As it got close enough it turned out to be Ransack and Crumplezone

"Hey, sweetness wanna hang out?" asked Ransack as they got between me

"Why would I hang out with stupid pathetic punks like you, soooo…" I replied

I revved my wheels faster

"NO THANK YOU, PIPSQUEAK!" I yelled as went faster and got dust on their wind shield wipers

"PIPSQEAK, NOBODY CALLS ME THAT WITHOUT A FIGHT! GET HER!" yelled Ransack as they both revved their wheels to catch up to me

But then I transformed to robot mode and grabbed Ransack as I putted him in the wrong direction he was riding in, he now just noticed that he heading straight towards Crumplezone

"Uh-oh" said Ransack and Crumplezone

They clashed into each other that really hurt their bumpers; they looked at me with fear

"Now who by Primus said you to come after me?" I asked in anger

"They were actually suppose to go after someone with the information…" replied someone from behind me

I turned around, I was now shocked as it was Megatron

"Megatron?" I said in a surprise

"Seems that you know what I'm after already…" replied Megatron with a smirk

*anime sweat drop* "Looks that way…" I said in a harsh tone

"Now that I have found you, CyberShot…" replied Megatron as his hand started to glow electric purple

"(Oh, shit… he knows?)" I thought

I transformed to car mode and drove off

"Thanks, boss…" replied Crumplezone

"As for you two… do as I told you to or I'll rip both of your heads off" said Megatron as he transforms

"Y-yes sir!" Ransack and Crumplezone cried as they both transform to car mode and drove off

"Now where did you go, CyberShot…" said Megatron as he transforms to car mode and heads out to find me

To me, I was still driving away from Megatron… but then I felt a tingle in my system… Oh crap! I'm changing back to a human; I can't let Megatron see me in my human form!

Just as when I was to panic, I found a hiding place for me to hide as I changed back to a human instantly… Megatron stopped in his tracks as he transforms to robot mode

"Blast, I've lost her energy signature, how is she able to disappear and reappear?" said Megatron in anger

Then a mini warp gate appeared before him

"What's your report, Starscream" asked Megatron

"The pathetic Autobots are still looking for the Omega Lock, but there was nothing over there" replied Starscream

Then I began to eavesdrop on their conversation

*Angry Mark* "(I don't recall the Autobots being pathetic)" I thought in anger

"However, the Autobots were chatting about a human femme brat from another dimension of knowing the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys" said Starscream

"Really… what is this child's name?" asked Megatron

"(Oh, crap?)" I thought in a panic

"The name of the human is Bobby Joe… that's all I got from them" replied Starscream

"(Phew…)" I thought

"Humph, find more information about this Bobby Joe… I want to be acquainted with this child" Megatron stated

"Yes, sir…" replied Starscream as the mini warp gate disappears

As the warp gate disappeared; Megatron was about to leave, but he felt as if he was being watched, I hid when he turned around

"(Strange… someone's here, yet again… no one is)" Megatron thought

I became in a shocked for what I just discovered; I just realized I readied Megatron's thoughts

"(Whenever I find CyberShot again, I'll make her spill for what she is hiding from me)" thought Megatron as he transforms to jet mode and flies off

Just as he left… I came out of hiding

"That's why Megatron is after CyberShot… now he's going to come after me even though I'm two people at the same time" I said

Then a something bright appeared in front of me as I began to float into the air

"Whoa…what the!" I said in a panic

"Bobby…" said someone

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked

"You not need to worry, young one… I am not your enemy…" someone replied

When I heard the voice once more, I realized who it was. Primus

"Primus? How do you know who I am" I asked

"You summoned here for a purpose… I shall give you half of my power to control the power that has awakened inside you…" replied Primus

"Wait, what?" I said

"The reason you were summoned from your world… is to be the protector of my power,;through out your adventure… the evil shall rise and I need someone who is truly worthy of this advisory… I been watching you recently into your world, your knowledge are quite impressive and your courage against the evil is very strong…" replied Primus

"But, how do you know who I am?" I asked

Then I began to glow for the power I was given

"You will understand in time… but for now, begin your quest and learn your new abilities" replied Primus as he disappears as well as the light

I was set back to the ground

"Understand what?" I thought

I looked at my hands

"and what new abilities?" I said to myself

I was thinking what kind of power that Primus given me, I closed my eyes I said

"Transform, robot mode"

Right before my eyes when I opened them, I was CyberShot

"Awesome, I can control my transformation… thank you, Primus" I said in happiness and transformed to car mode to ride for my adventure

Two days passed since my arrival on the show, I finally met Override. We met on the race tracks as we both grew a friendship together, later I met Clocker and BreakDown. Hotshot told them that I was the one who knew… but you know, this could be my beginning of a life time

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Part 4

I do not own Transformers Cybertron, rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OC

* * *

**Part 4**

Episode 6- Rush

Hotshot and Red Alert were now not getting along, I didn't want to get involved into a fight normally at my school, but now that I'm in my favorite show I had to break it up…

"That's enough you two…" I said with no hesitation

They both looked at me curiously

"Look, I know you both have different options of getting the Cyber Key… but, I know how to get them even if it kills me to this alone…" I said

"Bobby, we know that you've been here for 4 days… but, this is—" replied Red Alert as I interrupted him

"I know… it's no business of mine between your hard times" I replied as I looked down

"Is something troubling you, Bobby?" asked Hotshot

"Well… I been here for 4 days, as you two start fighting… It reminds me of my baby sister…" I replied

"We're sorry… we didn't know that you miss your family…" stated Red Alert

"That's ok, I have you guys… you guys are like best friends, but more importantly, family" I replied with happiness

"and no matter what, we'll be here for you" said Hotshot

I nodded my head

"By the way, Red Alert… can I talk to you in privately?" I said

"Sure, why not" Red Alert replied

I talked to the medic of what might happen in this episode of Rush, he understood everything… I even also told him my plan, after that works… Red Alert would call Optimus to pick me up from Speed Planet to help them for further help… Clocker came to pick us up to look around for a while

To Override and the Decepticons

"I already told you, I don't know anything about any Cyber Planet Key; Sorry boys, but if it's not a race, I'm not interested…" said Override

"Help us find it and I'll reward greater than any race…" replied Megatron

"Heh; I seriously doubt that, but you got my attention I'm listening" said Override

"Just name your price and it's yours" replied Megatron

"Yeah, but what's more valuable than the Planet Cup…"

"The Planet Cup?" asked Megatron

"Don't get out much, do you. the prize that goes the world's fastest racer…" replied Override

"May we see it, just might be the key" Megatron said in a surprise

"Maybe, I mean you are looking at the lady who want it "

To us, we finally made it to this awesome race track

"Whoa; check out this course, I could tear this up" said Hotshot

"Hey, look over; that's Override by those other guys" replied Clocker as he points it out

We looked at their direction

"Oh no" said Hotshot

"What's wrong?" asked Clocker

"Override is with Megatron and the idiotic duos, we gotta stop them" I stated

"Hold on, let's see what they're up to first" replied Red Alert

To them

"Very well, Override; if you have this planet cup, you must take us to it immediately" said Megatron

"What's the hurry?" asked Override

"Why you meddling Autobot" snapped Megatron

"Part of an evil organization that is out to rule the universe, they're also after the Cyber Planet Key; we cannot allow them to get it before we do!" Megatron snapped in anger

"Yeah, well I really wish that interested me; listen, beat me in a race and I'll show you the Planet Cup" Override snapped back

"Let's do it" replied Megatron

They both transform to car mode and started their engines

"Alright, listen up; we make three laps around the track, you beat me ya get the Planet Cup" said Override

To us

"Did you hear that Red Alert, if Megatron wants that cup so badly?" said Hotshot

"It must be the Cyber Planet Key?" replied Red Alert

"Looks like it's my show" I stated as I run to join the race

"W-Wait, Bobby!" cried Hotshot

"Hey, it's that CyberShot kid" said Crumplezone

"What does she want?" stated Ransack

I transformed to car mode and raced over there to join in the race

**To be continued…**


	5. Part 5

I do not own Transformers Cybertron, rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OC

* * *

**Part 5**

"Hope you mind if I join in this race?" I asked

"Be my guess, if you want to lose CyberShot" Override smirked

"That's never gonna happen" I smirked back

"So you finally show yourself, CyberShot… Have you come to foil my plans to save the universe" Megatron lied

"I wouldn't focus on me, if I were you Chum Bucket" I said back as I revved my wheels as fast as Override

In first was Override, I was in second and Megatron was in dead last. However Megatron used the Cyber Key from before when he raced me for the first time; to get pass me and Override, but he just needs to learn how to make good turns when goes to the velocity. We all reached to the 3rd lap

"Wow, look at Bobby; she's almost fast as you and Override, Hotshot" said Clocker

"I know... just how did she get this much speed?" stated Hotshot

"When I was talking with Bobby, I had asked her the same thing..." replied Red Alert

"What did she say?" asked Hotshot

*Flashback*

"I have just notice this, Bobby... your figure of robot mode is almost exactly alike one of our own, why is that?" asked Red Alert

I looked up to the sky

"Primus, said that I have new abilities... that I have to learn" I replied

Red Alert face turn into a shock, I looked straight at the surprised Red Alert

"He was the one that transported me here... for an advisory to take care of, when my plan works. take me to the Autobots... is that ok with you?" I asked

Red Alert didn't say anything, but nodded

*End of Flashback*

"Bobby has to learn new powers?" Hotshot stated

"I'm not completely sure what Primus has given her, but I know that this is one of them..." replied Red Alert as Hotshot looks at me racing the two rivals

"What is her plan in the first place?" asked Clocker

"The two decepticons are planning to make Megatron win the race, Bobby has informed me she can handle this..." replied Red Alert

At the race, I was now finally passing Override. Then all of the sudden one of the idiotic duo used the missiles at me, however I used my Cyber Key for a boost as the missiles missed me and finished the race in first place

"Oh yeah, who's bad" I said

"Yay, CyberShot" cheered Clocker

"Yeah, way to go" cheered Hotshot

"Aww, crud" said Ransack and Crumplezone

Override comes straight at them

"How dare you ruined my race, you think I'd be fooled for him to win" yelled Override in anger as she misses them

"*whimpering* Megatron!" cried Ransack and Crumplezone as they ran to Megatron

"Our business here is done; let's go..." said Megatron as he drives off

The duo transforms to vehicle mode and followed him

"But I want you to bring that planet cup, no matter what you have to do get it..." Megatron added

"Right" Ransack and Crumplezone said

When they sped off, the Decepticon leader stopped for a moment however

"For I have some unfinish business with CyberShot" said Megatron to himself

He turns around and heads back to the track, to us and Override

"I have to admit, CyberShot... you really are the fastest racer" said Override

"Um... Override, there's something I have to tell you... about myself... I'm not what you think I am..." I replied as we both transform back to robot mode

Override got confuse for where I was going

"What do you mean by that?" asked Override

Until then all of the sudden a shot hit me hard

"CYBERSHOT!" cried Override

We heard evil laughter in the background as the attacker finally showed his face, it was Megatron

"Your not easy as I thought you were, CyberShot" Megatron smirked

The smoke wore off... I survived the blast

**To be Continued...**


	6. Part 6

I do not own Transformers Cybertron, rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OC

* * *

**Part 6**

I got back up on my feet to face the evil decepticon leader, Megatron couldn't believe that I survived that blast...

"So you have managed to survive that blast I given you, CyberShot... I'm quite impressed..." Megatron smirked

"Just what do you want, ya old trash can?" I asked

"What did you just call me!" Megatron snapped in anger

"You heard me, ya moron" I snapped back at him

"Why you little- I'm going to fix that tone of yours!" Megatron said in anger as he began to attack me

The others watched me fought the D-con leader, most of his attacks were easy to dodge... Red Alert carefully looked at my movements

"That's really strange..." said Red Alert

"What?" asked Hotshot

"For a rookie like Bobby, her movements are really quick... those movements are similar to Optimus's agility" replied Red Alert

"Wait a minute, who's that?" asked Override

"You'll find out when all of this is over... that is, if Bobby can beat Megatron" replied Hotshot

Back to the fight, Megatron was getting really ticked off of me dodging his attacks so easily...

"What the matter, am I too fast for ya" I smirked

Without even thinking, Megatron grabbed me at the arm

"Keep talking like that and I'll make your pain even more worse" Megatron said as the purplish electricity electrocuted me badly

Suddenly Megatron felt something inside my spark when he used his unicronian powers... he recognized that power from anywhere

"Where did you get this kind of power?" Megatron demanded

I didn't answer

"I demand an answer, you little brat!" Megatron yelled in anger as he threw me to the ground like baseball

The others faces went into shock, my body was hurting so bad I can move a little as I got back up on feet

"What are you... talking about?" I panted

"Don't play dumb with me, CyberShot... I know that power from anywhere, your not even from this planet aren't you" Megatron said

I didn't answer him... until I finally spit it out

"Yeah, I admit it. I'm not from here... but, that's all I'm gonna tell you" I admitted

"Then if your not from here, CyberShot... how did you get the power of Primus?" Megatron asked

"Why do you ask a stupid question?" I replied

"If you don't tell me this instant, I'll be much obliged to crush you" Megatron snapped

"Like you would care, Evil D-con leader..." I replied as I charged at him with all my might

I tried to hit him, but then he disappeared like Sideways

"I wasn't born yesterday..." I said as I blocked his attack when he appeared

When I was about to hit Megatron again; he smirked as he kicked me so hard, I flew half way though the air. I landed on the ground hard, I realized I was now in deep trouble

"We've got to do something" said Override

"Even if we tried, Megatron is still too powerful for us to handle..." replied Red Alert

I tried to get back up, but then Megatron kicked me again hard... Megatron smirked

"You Autobots are so easy to be crush... time to say goodbye, Child of Primus" said Megatron with an evil smile on his face

When Megatron was about to nearly kill me, something tackled him before it could be done, I looked up on my savior... It was Optimus Prime

"Are you all right?" asked Optimus

"Y-Yeah..." I replied

Optimus turns to Megatron

"Beating a child, isn't such a nice way to treat them. Megatron" Optimus said

*chuckles* "Actually, its a lot more fun... I would love to stay here, but I got other things that need to be done" Megatron smirked

"Yeah, like destroying the universe and make one in your image!" I growled at Megatron, but Optimus keeps me behind

Megatron smiled evilly at me

"Your not half bad, CyberShot... but I'm not through with you just yet, just to remind you that" Megatron said as a dimension gate opened behind him and makes his escape

I growled as I passed Optimus and rushed towards Megatron going through the dimension gate, but I was too late as the gate closes

"Dammit..." I growled as I trembled to the ground and the others rushed to help me

3 hours later...

"Is Bobby gonna be all right?" asked Clocker

"She made it through the injuries... she just needs to take break of being like us..." replied Red Alert

"What do you mean by "being like us?" " asked Override

"I'm not a Transformer, Override" I replied, revealing my true self to her

When she turned around as she faces me, she couldn't believe her eyes

"H-How do you know my name?" Override asked in a surprised expression

"This is what I was talking about... don't you remember?" I replied

This took Override a minute, she never thought that her best friend/ rival would be a human...

"CyberShot..." said Override as I nodded my head

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before... I didn't want Megatron to figure out my identity" I replied

"Its okay... you had to do the right thing, I never thought someone like you would be able to beat me in a race" Override said with a smile as I smiled back to her

"Bobby, it's time to go" Optimus said to me

"Where you going?" Override asked me

"I have to go Earth to help the Autobots to find the Omega Lock" I replied

We all headed outside as the spacebridge opened to Earth, when I was about to leave...

"Hey, Bobby..." said Override

"Yeah?" I asked

"Will you be back for the race?" Override replied

*smiles* "You bet I will, that's a promise" I said giving her a thumbs up

Override smiled back at me, all of my friends on Velocitron waved good bye to me as I did the same thing. Me and Optimus went through the spacebridge as we both arrived to Earth at the Autobot base...

"Everyone, this is Bobby... and our new Autobot solider also called CyberShot" said Optimus to the others

**End of Chapter 1: The New Solider Named CyberShot**


	7. Chp 2: In a World of Trouble

I do not own Transformers Cybertron; rights go to Hasbros. I only own my OC

* * *

**Chapter 2: In A World of Trouble- Part 1**

**Episode 9- Time**

Its been four days since my arrival in the show. The Autobots, their human friends Coby, Lori, & Bud have been helping me to get some new clothes along with other things so I don't get bored so easily...

The Autobots & Optimus arrived to the upon the search of the Omega Lock

"Welcome back to the base, guys" said Jetfire

"Thanks. Where's the team & Bobby? Have they returned?" asked Optimus

"They were here, then kids showed up & they all took off. even Vector Prime & Jolt "

"So, are you searching the Omega Lock?" stated Landmine

"Yeah, whatever..." replied Scattershot

Elsewhere on a island, Vector Prime & Safeguard were searching information of the Omega Lock. Coby was playing ball in the water with Bud, while Lori relaxes in the shade... For me I was drawing my characters in my new sketch/notebook that the kiddos got for me...

Few minutes later...

The kids came to Vector Prime reading about the history of Atlantis, but I was looking at the sky wandering if my family is looking for me & probably worried too... Coby noticed my depressed expression as the others noticed as well...

"Hey, Bobby... how come your sad?" asked Bud

I didn't answer

"She's probably having a hard time, Bud..." replied Lori

"But its been four days since she got here?" stated Bud

"I'm just wandering if... my family is now looking for me..." I answered

"Don't worry, Bobby... You'll get back to your family soon, I hope..." said Coby

I smiled to my new friends

"Thanks, guys" I replied in a happy mood

To the Decepticons, Starscream & Thundercracker...

"This is West Africa & that's our target" said Starscream

When they arrived to take what needed though...

"A box?" said Starscream

"Wha'cha looking at boss?" asked Thundercracker

Thundercracker looks at what Starscream was looking at...

"A blue box... uh, is it X mark the spot?" stated Thundercracker

"Never question me!" Starscream snapped

"Hey, wait cm'on... Hey, Starscream wha'cha turn your buttermilk so sour?" cried Thundercracker as he tries the best he can to catch up with Starscream

Back to us

"Vector Prime, Jolt says your the keeper the Time & Space. what does mean?" asked Bud

"Indeed I am, yes" replied Vector Prime

"Cool, then if my hours in front of the TV serves me right... that would mean you have the ability to time travel, am I right?" asked Bud

"Not exactly, long I can see past & future" replied Vector Prime

"Could you see my future, do I get into college? do I become president?" said Lori

"Its nothing like that Lori... its kind of more limited" I stated

("Past, present, & future. Whoa that's heavy") thought Coby

"Ah, but if you can-" said Jolt

*sweatdrop* "Jolt, please don't say it" I stated

"Hey, wait a minute you knew what Jolt was going to say" asked Bud

*sighs* "It's like I said... I know stuff..." I replied

Then Safeguard came out of the waters... & sadly did not find any information about the Omega Lock's location

"Still nothing. thank you, thank you Safeguard" said Vector Prime as Safeguard transforms & reattaches to Vector

"Don't be so disappointed, Vector Prime" stated Coby

"Yeah, there shouldn't be for any of us to lose hope" said Lori

"Yes, of course..." replied Vector Prime

"Hey, Bud is that a new lite?" Jolt asked

"Well, this says that Atlantis was found in... The Sahara Desert" happily replied Bud

"The Sahara desert" stated Lori

"That's just weird" said Coby

Then all of us took off to the Sahara, however...

"Did you get the signal?" asked Starscream

"Yeah I got it off that laptop" replied Thundercracker

"Excellent. to the Sahara" said Starscream

"But that place is hot enough to peel off your painter off your chesney!" cried Thundercracker as he did the same thing like Starscream

Back to us... We have arrived to our location along with the help of Optimus with Jetfire to handle digging up the sandlot.

"Hey, that's the Omega Lock" said Jolt & Bud

Optimus & Vector Prime were taking the Omega Lock carefully, but then the Decepticons arrived... just Starscream & Thundercracker for now

"You, Decepticon vultures" said Jetfire

Jetfire transforms to jet mode to attack, but then Starscream transformed to robot mode & attacks first

"Now, I'll be snatch'n the Omega Lock" smirked Thundercracker as he comes to snatch it the Lock

"I'll snatch you!" growled Optimus as he grabs Thundercracker to starts pounding him & they fly to the sky

Vector Prime couldn't bear to do nothing, so he decided to help the Autobots. But then Megatron has finally appeared & interfered with him first

"Megatron!" Vector Prime yelled in anger

"You from the past" Megatron smirked

Vector Prime charges to attack, but Megatron attacks instantly before his foe could. After that Megatron attacks Optimus along with Thundercracker as they both crashed to the ground... Optimus looks up & sees Megatron

"That was a cheap shot, Megatron" Optimus said to Megatron

Megatron chuckled

Optimus transforms to Super mode, I was watching them fight for the first time in my life. I finally got my wish to see both leaders to fight against each other, they went back & forth of attacking each other; then Starscream punched down Optimus. Even ruined the big moment I was enjoying

"There's more where that came from!" said Starscream to Optimus

"Hey, boss. There's nothing but pipsqueaks guardin' the Omega Lock" stated Thundercracker

"Perfect" replied Megatron as he smirks

When Starscream got a close up of us, he sees a fourth child with them

"They're four of them now?" said Starscream

"What is it, Starscream?" asked Megatron

"There's four children down there... I never seen this one before" replied Starscream

I turned my head on them, & noticed them looking at us. When Starscream analyzed me, he couldn't believe it who he just found

"Lord Megatron... I believe we found the human we were looking for" smirked Starscream

Megatron looks at me... as he given an evil smirk for the human he had been dying to meet...

**To be continued...**


	8. Chp 2: Part 2

I do not own Transformers Cybertron; rights go to Hasbros. I only own my OC

* * *

**Part 2**

"So… she finally decided to show up…" Megatron smirked

"Shall we get her for you, Lord Megatron?" asked Starscream

"No, allow me…" Megatron replied as he dives down towards us

At the lower ground I turned around as I saw Megatron coming straight for us as the others did the same

"You guys run!" I said

"What about you?" asked Coby

"I'll be fine! Just go!" I replied

As the kids and the Mini-cons got somewhere safe, I looked back up to the sky… but suddenly, Megatron wasn't there anymore. I looked around for him, until a strong gush of wind hits me down hard at the ground… I tried to get up as Megatron finally showed up in front of me

"So you're the one I heard about…" Megatron said as he crossed his arms

I glanced at him with anger as he hovered down to the ground

"Megatron…" I said in anger

"*chuckles* The rumor was true after all… you seem to know everything, don't you " Megatron chuckled

A shock came on to my face, then to anger… To tell the truth, this Megatron is one I hated the most out of all of them. As Jetfire turned to me and Megatron, Jetfire had an idea…

"You're coming with me, Bobby… rather you like it or not" Megatron said

Then all of the sudden Jetfire used his main weapon called "Turbine Wave" at us to make a sandstorm where no one could see… Until then I transformed to CyberShot and vanished. As the sand cloud began dim when Megatron glanced at his prize… but I was no longer there

"What the?" Megatron said in a surprised way

He turned around as I gave him a big punch in the face and slides through the sand like a moon walk

"Miss me?" I asked as I gone to battle mode

Megatron smirked at me as he did the same as I did

"So you're here for rematch are you?" Megatron chuckled

"Like I care!" I snapped at him as I began my first attack

Megatron dodged as he made his move, but turned out to be a miss… Starscream watched at the fight

"Isn't that CyberShot kid?" Starscream asked to himself

I aimed my fist for Megatron in the face again, but then he blocked my attack as he pushed me back. Megatron and I were now panting

"*chuckled* Are you getting tired CyberShot?" Megatron said

"From you, hell to the no…" I replied

"I have to admit… you're getting stronger by the minute, but not stronger as I!" Megatron added as he attacked at full strength straight for me

I dashed out of there and his hit became a miss…

"(Whoa… That was a lot of power!)" I thought with an surprised expression

Megatron pulled out his fist from the ground

"Well that was a miss… If you would just stood still, I would have hurted quite pretty severe…" Megatron smirked

"(I'm not liking this…)" I thought

All of the sudden my arm started to hurt as I grabbed my wound

"(What the? I thought I-)" I thought

"What's wrong, CyberShot? Did you really think that you could dodge that attack… and to tell the truth, you're the first of the Autobots besides Prime to ever survive from me…" said Megatron

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"There's something about you that is different from the other Autobots I fought… since, you are The Child of Primus… now tell me, where did that child go?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you…" I said as I run up to him to attack

Megatron then caught my fist by a surprise

"Huh?" I said

Optimus got up on his feet and saw me fighting Megatron

"CyberShot, get out of there!" yelled Optimus

I tried to pull my hand out from Megatron's grasp, but he was too strong… Megatron smirked and I was not liking this at all

"You're not getting away this time… CyberShot" Megatron chuckled

"(Shit!)" I thought in a panic

"Megatron! We have the Omega Lock!" Starscream said while Starscream and Thundercracker were holding the Omega Lock

Megatron pushed me back right to where Optimus was standing as we watch them get away

"Seem you Autobots lost this one… you can thank Bobby for that" Megatron chuckled as he and his cons went through the warp gate with the Omega Lock

When they were finally gone I transformed back to my human form, much after that the Bots seemed depressed as well as Optimus. But, he was concerned about me going out robot mode

"Why did you transform to CyberShot?" asked Optimus

"Well, it's either that or the Decepticons could get me… thanks to Jetfire, luckily none of them saw me" I replied

"Yeah don't mention it… but what about the Omega Lock? How are we going to get back?" Jetfire stated

"There's no need" I said

"What do you mean by that? They got the Omega Lock!" asked Jetfire

"Actually, the fake one to be exact" I replied by giving a smile

"So you mean that Megatron-?" Jolt said in a surprised way

"Yup, he has the fake Omega Lock… while we get the real one" I grinned

"Well I'll be… you're a sneaky one, aren't you?" Jetfire joked

"You're welcome…" I replied by giving Jetfire the angry stare while everyone started to laugh

To the Decepticons

"Why isn't the Omega Lock working!" Megatron said in anger

"Maybe it just ran out of batteries?" Thundercracker said

"You idiot, The Omega Lock doesn't run on human technology!" Starscream snapped

When Megatron looked at the Omega Lock, he smashed it as it turns out he thought it would be…

"It's a fake!" Starscream said in a surprised way

Megatron seemed a lot angrier now, but instead he gave a smirk

"So, you really thought you could get away with it… eh Bobby…" Megatron said to himself with a smirk

"She is going to pay for tricking us" Starscream stated

"No… leave her to me, and this time… we follow their move" Megatron demanded

**To be continued…**


	9. Chp 2: Part 3

I do not own Transformers Cybertron; rights go to Hasbros. I only own my OC

* * *

**Part 3**

**Episode 11- Deep**

As weeks passed by from our last encounter from the Decepticons; Overhaul went to the Jungle Planet since the warp portal didn't last long, Over haul is on his own. One of the foot soldiers in the waters has found a strange marking, since Megatron has the fake Omega Lock. We were one step closer of getting the real one this time. As we got the location we headed out to find it, however we weren't the only ones…

"Interesting, hmm… I better tell Megatron…" said Starscream as transforms to vehicle mode and heads off

Elsewhere, somewhere beyond in the universe where Megatron found another planet called the Jungle Planet. He was outside with other four that lives on this planet, the three were standing next to each other named Undermine, Brimstone, and Snarl. While the other facing Megatron in his Beast mode as well as leader of the Jungle Planet named Scourge.

"If you wish to test yourself against me, be my guest. But you may not like the outcome"

Scourge growled like a guard dog as he jumps up to the sky to attack, but then Megatron suddenly disappears out sight. Scourge turned as Megatron nearly got him with a punch.

"You would have defeated me…" said Scourge

"Perhaps, but nothing is certain…" replied Megatron

Undermine and Brimstone that was watching clapped their hands for some odd reason. As Scourge transformed back to robot mode…

:/"Megatron! I have news!"/: said Starscream as a mini portal opened

"What is it, Starscream?" asked Megatron

:/"The Autobots just left on a mission, it may have something to do with the Omega Lock. and guess who is with them… "/: replied Starscream as it changed to the Autobots riding on the road and shows me in my human form riding inside Optimus's vehicle form

"Good work, I'll be there soon…" Megatron smirked

:/"Yes, Megatron…"/: replied Starscream as the mini portal disappears

Megatron chuckled to himself, "One step closer to ultimate power…" he whispered to himself

"Who was that small one if I may ask?" asked Scourge

"That is Bobby; she is the one that knows about the Cyber Planet Keys I am after… and getting back…" replied Megatron

To us on Earth

"Well, here we are. *weird chuckle* sure is a big that ocean, uh you know maybe I should stay up top to be a lookout…" said Scattershot

"What's the matter, Scattershot?" asked Optimus

"Nothing! Nothing…" replied Scattershot

"Great, then let's-" said Optimus

"I-never been underwater before… there weren't any oceans on Cybertron, remember" replied Scattershot

"We'll be fine, let's just jump in…" stated Optimus

"Cannonball!" I yelled in excitement as I ran up the cliff and jumped into the ocean

"Bobby!" Optimus yelped in surprise

After a few moments, I came up to the surface as CyberShot

"Come on in… you guys are gonna be fine" I said with a smile

"You sure?" stated Scattershot

"Positive, and don't worry. I'll teach you guys how to swim" I replied

We all got into the ocean, searching around to find the Omega Lock sign that one of the foot soldiers found earlier. and as figured, we did… however there was too much dirt in the way, so some of us had to get digging or go searching for clues. Before I knew it, I found the hole that Coby was actually supposed to find first

"Vector Prime, over here" I said to him

As he came over here with the kids and mini-cons, I pointed to him out the strange markings… but then all of the sudden we heard a huge bang far from where we were located

"What was that? An earthquake?" yelped Coby

"It's Megatron!" said Jetfire as a shock came on my face

Crap! I completely forgot that Starscream saw us heading out to the Bermuda Triangle!

"*Laughs* Again I must thank you, Autobots. You saved me a lot of the hard work of getting the Omega Lock and getting Bobby as a double" said Megatron

*weird expression* ("That so does not rhyme, dude…") I thought to myself

"Let's leave Vector Prime and CyberShot to explore what they found, but the rest of us must stop Megatron now" said Optimus as he transformed to Super Mode

"Very well then, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get…" Megatron pointed out as he gone into stance

"This ends now!" Optimus yelled at Megatron as he began his first attack

I opened the doors that lead inside into somewhere I know completely

"Come on get inside!" I said to the others

As the others got inside, Thundercracker grabbed me from behind

"Hah! Got you now, new Autobot!" chuckled Thundercracker as I struggled

"Guess again!" yelled Landmine as he hitted Thundercracker hard and letted me go

"Thanks…" I replied to Landmine

"Leave this to me; see what you find out about the Omega Lock!" Landmine stated

"You got it!" I said as I headed inside

Inside…

"What is this place?" asked Coby

I hovered my hand over the strange markings as the water level began drop… as finally filled with air and the kids got out of the mini-cons

"Whoa? How did you do that?" said Bud

"I know stuff, even about this place… come on, follow me" I replied as I straight to somewhere

"Hey, wait for us!" stated Coby

As I finally reached to the Control Room, I activated its main energy power…

"Bobby, do you know what you're doing?" asked Vector Prime

"… Yeah I am, we're in the ship of Atlantis" I answered

"Look at that screen!" pointed out Coby

As we all looked at the same screen, Optimus was in deep trouble of handling Megatron

"Crap, I hope we're not too late…" I said to myself

Outside

Megatron gave Optimus a powerful to knock him down to his knees and fell to his knees. As the others did the same

"*chuckles* Make it easy on yourselves, Hand over the Omega Lock or we will destroy you…" said Megatron with a smile

"No… you'll never get it…" replied Optimus

"You ignorant fool; you don't even know what you've lost!" Megatron snapped

"Why don't we just take it ourselves?" stated Starscream

"You're right; these buffoons are too weak to stop us…" replied Megatron as he and his cons headed straight from where we are

Inside

"Megatron's coming!" panicked Bud

"We got to do something right now!" replied Coby

"I'm on it, just hang on" I said as I activated its systems

Everything was coming online just as I predicted it would do

"What are you doing, Bobby?" asked Lori

"Somewhere Megatron won't find us… I hope…" I replied

Outside, everything was shaking like an earthquake

"What is going on?" said Megatron

"I don't know!" replied Starscream

The rocks were shaking crazy, as something was about to come up to the surface

"Look! Atlantis is rising!" said Optimus

It was now starting to shake crazier

"We need to leave now, Megatron! The rocks are unstable!" said Starscream as he tried to dodge the rocks

"Scattershot!" Optimus said

"I'm okay" Scattershot replied

"Well, at least we have some good news… The rest of you, we need to evacuate" commanded Optimus

"Yes sir!" said the Autobots

"But sir! What about Atlantis, once it's reaches the surface it will be detected!" asked Landmine

"You're right, we need to do something or the humans will discover it; us along with it" replied Optimus

It reached up to the surface, but luckily Scattershot used jamming signals, so he could put up the stealth coat around it, even them. Once that was up, they all saw how huge Atlantis was… but then the cons began to attack them. Megatron felt the same power as he did when we were fighting as looked at Atlantis

"*growls low* CyberShot…" Megatron said as he clutches his fists

Inside

"Okay which button was it…" I said as I started to think

A flashback came into my head to find which one to press, as I finally got it…

"Bingo! Hang on to something guys" I stated as I pressed the button

Outside

The ship started to glow green as Megatron's face came to a surprise

"What's that?" Megatron said

Then suddenly it vanished

"It looks like it warped out, but where did the darn thing go?" Scattershot said

"Find that ship immediately! We must retrieve it before the Autobots do!" Megatron demanded to the cons

"Roger that… well, you got lucky again Autobots; but we'll finish this later…" replied Starscream as the cons transformed and escaped

"That we will, Starscream. But for now we need to focus on getting Bobby and the others back from wherever they are…" Optimus replied back

However, a mysterious Transformer heard it all…

"What an interesting turn of a events…" he said as he transformed and headed to the sky where no one could see him or seen

**To be Continued…**


	10. Chp 2: Part 4

I do not own Transformers Cybertron; rights go to Hasbros. I only own my OC

* * *

**Part 4**

**Episode 12-Ship**

I could not believe I forgot that the cons come & try getting the Omega Lock. I hope that the Autobots find us soon before Megatron does; although I have a feeling he wants pay back for what I did. The Autobots should be looking for us right about now until night time.

To the Decepticons

"Trust me, I'm right on this…" said Starscream

"So you believe the Atlantis Starship is within the solar system?" Megatron questioned

"Yes, & it shouldn't be far from this planet either…" replied Starscream

"What makes you so sure" Megatron asked

"The ship was massive, it would warp anything that size; even if transported in short distance required an enormous amount of energy, based on what we know about ancient cybertronian technology. The warp field around the ship simply wasn't charged long enough to transport it very far… I say we finally put that map into some good use; with it we will be able to track down CyberShot with Vector Prime & those meddling brats with them. & then put them out of our misery forever" replied Starscream

"Good idea, soon we will get our hands on that ship… & then the Omega Lock" said Megatron

As Megatron used the map, he founded our location of the Atlantis ship

"The map is closing into their location, ah… there…" Megatron stated with a smirk

Starscream chuckled as Megatron did as well

"Let's pay them a visit…" Megatron chuckled darkly as they all flew off to our location

To us, the location was at the same place that Vector Prime was supposed to take the ship. Behind the moon; I was getting everything ready for Megatron's arrival while the others were trying to figure out what I was doing

"Bobby, do you know what you're doing?" Coby asked

"I'm getting everything set for Megatron's arrival… that's why the ship is in assault mode…" I replied

"But why?" Lori questioned

"Starscream believed that the ship didn't warp far, so they used the map to track us down. Right now, they probably are coming in fast" I stated

That gave them a shock, "You serious!" said Bud in a surprised expression

"Yeah… but since I'm here, I'm giving the cons a little surprise without them knowing that the ship is in assault mode. It will give us some time to find the Omega Lock before they do" I pointed out

"That's a great idea, Bobby!" Jolt said happily as the other Mini-cons did the same

"…There, got everything set" I stated

Then suddenly the alarms went off giving out that the cons are coming

"That's our cue, let's go find it the Omega Lock" I said as I ran quickly as the others followed me

In space, the Decepticons transform as they arrive

"Something's not right…" said Starscream

"Who cares about that, I'm getting inside!" stated Thundercracker

"Thundercracker, wait!" yelled Starscream

Suddenly Thundercracker got hit by the turrets, which made them surprised

"Thanks for making what to expect" said Starscream to himself as he transforms to attack the turrets

Megatron just watched them battling the ship, but he wasn't focusing on that

"*chuckles* so you knew we were coming, eh Bobby… well soon all of your foolishness will come to an end…" Megatron smirked as he transforms to jet mode & just went through them like it was nothing

He made it inside just fine without a scratch as he chuckles darkly

"Hmhmhm, Childs play... & now the Omega Lock will be mine" said Megatron

To us, I felt Megatron's power very far from where we are at

"Vector, take the kids with you & go on ahead; I'll be right behind you" I said

"Understood… come along, young ones" replied Vector Prime as they went up ahead of me, but still followed them like I said

Back outside, the Decepticons destroyed all of the weaponry on the ship. But the Autobots made it in time to fight them off, Optimus head to the ship because he knew that Megatron would be inside. Actually… I told him that. Starscream was about to stop him, but then someone got in his way.

"Who are you!" Starscream snapped

"The one that is gonna get scrapped, that's who!" said Jetfire

"Say what?" he replied surprisingly

They attacked them both as the guy tries to get out of here

"Where do you think you're going, Sideways!" Landmine shouted at him chasing after him

"You know my name too?" Sideways said surprisingly

"You can thank, Bobby for this!" shouted Scattershot as he starts shooting at Sideways

"Aww c'mon!" Sideways whined as he made his escape

Inside

"Wow, the Omega Frequency is really strong in here" said Coby

"That's because we found Omega Lock" replied Jolt in excitement

"Vector, you know what to do…" I said

"From what you told me, yes… " replied Vector prime as he activates six pedestals

"What does she mean, Vector Prime" asked Lori

"We all must activate the six pedestals at the same time in order for the Omega Lock to appear from its hiding place" stated Vector Prime

"That shouldn't be too hard, right?" said Bud

"Either harder or Megatron will come through this door quickly" I commented

Just as the others stood on the six pedestals and activated them at the same time. Megatron barged in from the door I was standing at; he tried to hit me with his fist, but blocked his attack at the right time. At that time, the Omega Lock has finally appeared

"Out of the way, CyberShot" snapped Megatron, pushing me out of way

"No way… you're not gonna get away with it… like last time!" I yelled at him as I hitted him the best I can

Megatron blocked my attack as he hitted me hard and head straight for the Omega Lock, he grabbed it in his grasp and laughs evilly

"Finally… the Omega Lock" said Megatron

As he takes the Omega Lock, the alarms went off; it was not a good sign

"You bastard! You set it off!" I yelled angrily at Megatron

"Set what off?" Megatron snapped

"You set off the self-destruct device by taking the Omega Lock" Vector Prime replied

The kids were getting really scared for what is going to happen

"Too bad I'll be gone before this ship blows up, time to say good bye my friends" Megatron smirked

But then Megatron noticed something wasn't right… the one he was looking for was nowhere to be found

("Where did she go?") Megatron thought

"Not so fast!" yelled someone

Optimus busted down from the ceiling and lands in front of Megatron

"You're not going anywhere, not with that Omega Lock" yelled Optimus

"Ha! If you think you can stop me, come and get it!" Megatron smirked

Suddenly everything started to burst from every side

"You got this, Optimus; we're counting on you" I said to him

Optimus nodded as we all got out of here, now it's just between him… and Megatron

Outside it was happening the same thing just like inside as the Autobots saw us coming out of the ship. The ship suddenly explodes with bright light, but then something was within the light. It was Optimus holding the Omega Lock, the Decepticons retreated empty handed and without their leader  
Megatron. Now that we had the Omega Lock, it was now time for me to head back to the planet where my journey began… Velocitron

**End of Chapter 2: In a World of Trouble**

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I finally got the game I want, my sister had a banquet that I had to go to, I was cleaning my room, and other things I had to do. I apologize from the long wait. I'll see you guys in Chapter 3


	11. Chp 3: Playing Games

**A/N: Okay that took way long to come up with the plot plot for this Chapter, but the good news is now I'm back on track. I do apologize from taking this long since RL is such a pain the ass sometimes, many things were in the way and I didn't had time to come up for Chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy this story so far**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Playing Games**

**Part 1**

As we arrive to Velocitron, I changed to my robot form as I stretched my mechanical arms to be prepared for the race. The others wondered why I was getting ready

"Uuh, What is Bobby doing?" asked Jetfire

"The race is about to begin for all of us and I promised Override I would be there… Don't keep us waiting!" I said to them as I transformed to vehicle mode and rode fast in the tracks

"She's right, we better get there before we miss it" said Optimus as him and the others transformed to vehicle modes to drive off to the big race

To me, when I was riding the road to head off to the starting line. I heard a voice out of nowhere

("Late for the big race aren't you, CyberShot") said someone

I didn't stop for a moment as I heard it. "What the hell was that?" I said to myself in a shock

Suddenly without noticing what was in front of me, Megatron appeared out of nowhere as I stopped my wheels as it hits him; he disappeared like he wasn't there.

("…M-my mind's just playing me… I better hurry before it starts") I thought to myself as I headed to the big race

However at the Jungle Planet elsewhere, Megatron was in a green bubble thingy to recover from the explosion in Atlantis. He made a smirk on his face for an idea as watches CyberShot drove off for the race

Everyone was cheering for the racers on the track; the bad guys of course were obviously there as well as my friends, Override thought about if I would make it in time for the race.

("I wonder… she will make it…") Override thought

Most of the racers heard loud engines coming in close as they turned around and see myself coming on time. Override turned her head as she sees me transform to robot mode

"Am I late?" I asked Override

"No… you're right on time" Override with smile on her face

Everyone transformed to vehicle mode and got to their places, as the lights started lit to three. Everyone drove off like crazy.

Override and I were in the league while the others were behind; the other Autobots Jetfire and Vector Prime were watching the race. However, Vector Prime thought he saw Megatron's ghost in the sky above the racers; following Override and I

"Jetfire, did you see that?" said Vector Prime

"See what?" replied Jetfire

"I could've sworn I have seen Megatron, following the two racers" stated Vector Prime

"Are you sure…?" asked Jetfire

("There is no mistaking it…") Vector Prime replied

At the race track

:/Optimus, there is something wrong up ahead with Bobby and Override/: said Vector Prime

"What is it?" Optimus asked

:/I cannot get a hold of Bobby through the transmission/: replied Vector

"I'll go on ahead to see if she is alright" stated Optimus as he rides as fast as he could

It was now already the halfway point, Optimus was almost about to catch up to them; but then suddenly something abnormal made him losing his attention to the road. He transforms to robot mode and looks around, glancing at the ghost of what it looks like Megatron

"Vector Prime is right... There is something going on" said Optimus

Meanwhile to Override and I...

:/Bobby, be careful on the road/: Optimus said to her

"Huh, what do you mean?" I asked

:/I'm not so sure, but- /: Optimus replied as the transmission cuts off

"Optimus, Optimus!" I cried

There was no answer to the call, until something was appeared to be electric sparks on the road. Override jumped over the trap, but when I was about to make the same move; the sparks raged high forcing me to drop down at the bottom of the bridge. Luckily it was just solid ground as I transformed to robot mode making a hard landing. I looked up seeing that the sparks mysteriously disappeared letting the other racers go

"Damnit! Got to find another way around" I snapped to myself

"You're not going anywhere..." said someone

I turned quickly as something suckered punched me really hard in the face, making myself get fluked backward. I made my landing quickly and glared back up, there was no one here

"The heck is going on here?!" I snapped

I had to think for a second, Sideways never arrived here on Velocitron so he outs... Then the thought hit me, did Megatron learned how to use Unicron's power? The only way to find out was to concentrate my surrounding like Prowl did in Transformers Animated; I became calm and started to feel my surroundings while meditating. I felt like something was still here waiting to strike at me until it appeared behind me, when it was about to hit me; I quickly blocked its strong attack.

"What?! How-" It said

"I knew it would be you, Megatron" I replied as I backed away from him

"I didn't expect you figure me out" stated Megatron

"Bobby told me that you were suppose to learn those powers later in the future" I lied with a little confidences

I didn't know how he learned it so early, but I do know that it wasn't good. Megatron looked all ghostly, but why didn't the others see him? Before I could fight off the decepticon leader, I heard the host saying that the race was officially over; meaning that the race was over. Megatron distracted me so I could get disqualified from the race

"Hmhmhm, looks like you missed you're big chance; CyberShot" Megatron said to me, rubbing it in at me

"Grr, You're so gonna pay when I find you!" I roared with anger

"CyberShot!" said someone coming from above

I looked back as I see Optimus and the others coming to my aid, I turned back to Megatron as he disappeared out of the blue. As the others came to me, they tried to find out what happened; but I didn't bother as I transformed and headed back to Breakdown's home. A couple hours passed by as I punched the wall with much anger pounding in my brain, the others finally came back to rest up. They didn't know why I was so angry all of the sudden, but the autobot leader had to find out why

"What happened out there while you were driving?" Optimus asked

"Megatron... Distracted me while the race was still going on" I replied as I slowly calmed down

"Megatron? But I thought you said he was recovering from the explosion on Atlantis" Optimus stated

"Yeah, he still is... But I didn't know he would learn Unicron's powers so early, he suppose to learn them later on Cybertron" I answered

Optimus seemed shocked from what he was hearing, he thought it was insane at first; but he knew that I was telling the truth

"That would explained you didn't arrive at the finish line with Override, you should head back to Earth for further orders" Optimus continued

"Wh-what?! Why?" I asked with a hint of whining

"Well since Megatron learning quickly than we anticipated, he would find out your true identity of CyberShot and yourself" Optimus pointed out

I looked down for a bit thinking he had a point there, but I decided not to listen to him even-though I was still an Autobot rookie to the rest of the team

"Well I'm not going back down to Earth until HotShot wins that Planet Cup, so that's my decision" I replied to him as I transformed into robot mode and rode out of there without saying anything further

"Bobby! Get back here!" Optimus demandingly yelled at me

"Optimus, let her be... She must have time to think for herself" said Vector Prime

"I-I guess you're right, Vector Prime" Optimus replied

While I was stilling in my vehicle mode, I thought of an idea to make things even more confusing for Megatron since he learning things quicker. I was able to make a clone of myself in human form so I could switch places from being a human to a Transformer, but in the far distance a familiar dark ghost was following my tracks.

**To be Continued...**


	12. Chp 3: Part 2

**I do not own Transformers Cybertron, the rights belong to Hasbro. I only own my OC**

* * *

**Part 2**

The clone and I made into a race track area as the clone got out of my vehicle mode. From switching minds of the two, I was in my human form while the clone's mind was in the robot form

"You didn't have to do that you know?" the clone said

"Yeah I know, but I had to come with something to mess up Megatron's brain blast" I replied

"Right, but still how long do you think this will work?" the clone continued

"Depends..." I answered

Something felt a little odd about the clone's mind, its almost if I created another being in my image. But I know that would be impossible to do, only the real Primus could make more sentient beings. I looked at the clone for a minute and looked down to the ground

"I know what you're thinking" the clone replied

I became shocked when I looked at myself in robot form, how did know what I was thinking?

"Um... Okay... What was I thinking" I asked

"You were thinking on how you created a real being in your own image right?" the clone replied with calmness

"Yeah... But I'm not a god like Primus is" I stated

"True, but its my job to look after you..." the clone continued

"Whoa, whoa; come again" I said in complete shock from what the clone was saying to me

"You'll learn your answer later on, but not right now. Can you tell me a little of yourself though?" the clone replied

This was really freaking me out, but sometimes you got to go along with it. I started to think for a little bit about what to say to the clone, there was not much to say about myself and my daily life. I didn't want to talk about it either, not just because it was embarrassing to talk about... It was just too painful to say

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" said the clone

"I could tell you about the good times I had when I was a kid" I replied with a slight of gentleness

Under the facemask I can imagine a smile coming from the clone's face, I thought of a flashback in my past to imagine the good times I had

"When my family and I were a happy family, we all use to live in a military base because of my dad's job. Most of the time our dad, my sisters and I would go out on a baseball field to play catch in the afternoon. Then at night my dad plays baseball so we could watch him play, it was awesome to watch him play like that... But those days were a long time ago" I said

Somehow the clone kind of felt sorry for me, it thought of something that could cheer me up from thinking about my past life. It came up with an idea as it creates a metallic baseball bat and hands it to me

"Here" the clone said as it hands the gift to me

"A...baseball bat?" I stated in confusion

"It's not just an ordinary bat... You can be creative with it as long you keep this with you" the clone replied

I didn't know what to say to the clone as I still kept my eye on the gift, I looked up to the clone with alot of questions

"...What are you?" I asked it

"It's like I said, you'll find out later on" it answered with ease

Knowing that I would have to wait for my answers, the clone suddenly looked left and right feeling that there was something here. I also looked around from what was going on until the same punch from a couple hours ago hits the clone hard

"CyberShot!" I cried

I felt like something was right behind as I looked back, the ghost of Megatron was standing in front of me. With fear and courage mixed in my mind right now, I had to come up with something

"Well, well. I didn't expect you would be here with her" said Megatron with a smirk

"You followed us, didn't you" I replied with a hint of anger tone

"Hmhmhm, you've guessed it and now you're mine" Megatron answered when he was about to grab me

He was to make his move until the clone came at him hard with an energy ball it created, the move made him swayed away from me as I glanced to the clone. I didn't know I could do that? The clone charged at him with brutal force forcing them both to push each other from left to right, all I could do was stand around and watch them. I never knew that the clone could be this strong especially against Megatron

"Go! Hurry up and hide!" the clone said to me

I nodded my head as I started to run to find a hiding place, the clone was holding in the pressure that Megatron was giving it. I stared at them from a distance as Megatron hits it with his hard head, it became dazed from the hit and Megatron punches it hard in the face once more making it fall to the ground. The clone looked up when Megatron's hand glowed with electricity coming out

("Oh no, the clone can't take much of the hits; if Megatron hits the clone harder. It's gonna disappear!") I thought in a panic

I had to come up with something until the idea hit me, but I know that the clone isn't gonna like the though. It was a choice I had to make, the clone tried to get up from the ground; but it didn't have enough energy

"It's pity that were giving out much of a challenge, time to say goodbye; my friend" Megatron smirked getting ready to strike at the clone

"Batter up!" I yelled so both of them could hear me

Megatron looks around quickly as he sees an energy ball hitting him hard like his own punch and hits the wall, the clone looked around for me seeing that was in the ground bleachers with the bat it gave me; I gave the clone a thumb up and a wink

"I thought I told you to hide!" the clone yelled at me

"Hey! I had to do something!" I snapped at the clone

Megatron then got out of the crumbled wall; feeling a little pain on his left arm. He glared at me, knowing that I was dead meat

"You'll pay for that, fleshling" Megatron growled getting ready to bolt for me

Before Megatron could do anything, we heard something coming to our location. Megatron growled in anger knowing that his time was up

"This isn't over!" Megatron roared as he disappeared

It turns out the others were worried about me what was taking so long to get back to Breakdown's home. The clone quickly switched its mind to my body and disappears, not knowing what just happened there. I was back into my robot form somehow, I saw Jetfire coming up to me

"What happened here?" Jetfire asked

"Megatron followed me here when I was driving to get here" I replied

HotShot noticed something in my hand, without myself realizing I had a sword similar to Vector Prime's sword. I was completely surprised I had it in my hand; I never saw the clone carrying this around when it was fighting Megatron, I thought for a moment that it was the gift that the clone gave me

"Oh, then why didn't call us?" Jetfire questioned looking so concerned

"Give her a break she did what she had to do, Jetfire" HotShot replied to him as my answer

"Yeah, maybe you're right. She did had a rough day out today" Jetfire stated

"Is Jetfire worried about me, how sweet" I taunted trying to make a cute face

"C-cut that out, that look you're giving me the chills" Jetfire said with scared tone

"I'm just teasing" I replied to him

"Anyway, Optimus said that you're gonna be riding with Override in the final race" Jetfire stated

"Wait, really? Is he okay with that?" I asked in worry

"Don't worry about it, rookie. He'll explain everything tomorrow. Besides its way pass you're bed time so hop to it" Jetfire said also taunting at the same time

"Stop doing that!" I snapped as the others laughed and we all headed home

While driving the thought about what happened at the track still made me questioned from the clone, I know that I will find my answers later; but this made really suspicious about it. What just happened back there?

**To be Continued...**


	13. Chp 3: Part 3

**I do not own Transformers Cybertron, rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OC**

* * *

**Part 3**

**Episode 18- Champion**

The finalists were in their positions for the final race in vehicle forms, I was in Override while Coby was in HotShot. They didn't know Coby sneaked into Speed Planet without warning, I probably forgot to tell the Autobots about that. But they knew I couldn't tell them much of everything, I was thinking about what happened a week ago from the clone with its own personality. I wasn't paying attention until Override answered

"You feeling alright, Bobby?" asked Override

"Yeah, I'm fine I was thinking about something that's all" I replied with a smile

All of the racers in vehicle mode were on the elevator shaft while we were all going down to see the huge racetrack. I was so excited to see this with my own eyes, even-though Megatron did get away from making me lose the race. But the plus side is that I get to enjoy the entire race with my friends, although Hotshot suffered some damages from the last race. I was glad Coby came down to Velocitron when he had the chance

Everyone started their engines and bolted down fast when lights went off, Override and I were in the lead while Coby and Hotshot were right behind us. Ransack and Crumplezone did a few adjustments to their systems as the two spring upward to the sky and landed behind the four of us

"Coby, how... are you holding up?" I said gruntingly from the faster pace

"I'm fine... how about you?" Coby replied giving out a grunt

"I'm... fine too" I answered back

Override and Hotshot were now going faster than ever, it feels like I was gonna be in a car crash. The loop was now coming our way until the evil duo used their nitrogen to go faster, but when they reached to the top they drop down to the ground so suddenly; losing the race in the process as the two fast racers past by them

"Wow, you were right they didn't put much nitrogen in their turbines" Override said

"I told you!" I laughed slightly and grunting at the same time

Meanwhile near the planet cup, Ransack and Crumplezone were planning to sneak to snatch the trophy to bring it to their leader. They could see that there was a forcefield around it, so they had to no choice but to to shoot the forcefield to take the planet cup by force. Then suddenly Override and Hotshot started shooting at them as the duo got scared when they rode off

"That's what you get for stealing anything ya morons!" I taunted and sticked out my tongue at them as they left

Override, Hotshot, and Coby chuckled in humor, however Hotshot felt a tingle inside his systems

"Come on, we have a race to finish" said Override as she heads back to the track

"Right, behind ya!" I exclaimed following her

As we resumed to the race to the 4th quarter of finishing the race, Hotshot was starting to lose the speed and was getting more slower. Coby found out what the problem was, Hotshot's engine circuit was about to burn out; but Coby had a plan up on his sleeve to catch up to us. When he rewired the circuity in a panel near the safety seat, they were bursting with furious speed. And from the speed of sound when we crossed the finish line, however no one was sure who had won

After waiting for a while, the results came in and Hotshot won the race. I squealed in happiness for Coby and Hotshot's victory, Override seemed a little down; but I assured her it was a fun race

When the forcefield lowered, a warp gate opened bursting by the flames and Megatron with is Decepticon minions appeared!

"Megatron!" Hotshot yelled

"Well thank you so much Hotshot… winning the race and lowering the protective force field, so I could take this" said Megatron as he takes the planet cup

"Guess again" said Optimus

"Naauggh, Optimus Prime…" Megatron mumbled to himself angrily

"Hand it over Megatron or we'll take it" exclaimed Optimus

"Handle this fool for me…" Megatron said to his decepticons

Starscream and Sideways heads towards them as Leobreaker and Vector Prime came at them quickly for a fight, while the others take on Ransack and Crumplezone. Optimus faced head on with Megatron holding the planet cup. Leobreaker came in time to help Optimus to link up for Savage Claw.

"Give it up, you can't defeat all of us" said Optimus

"You want it, come and take it" Megatron taunted

Override and Hotshot dashed at Megatron beneath his feet to make him fall as Optimus uses the Savage Claw's power to hit Megatron enough. The planet cup flew out of Megatron's grasp, Starscream was planning to get it but he was just too slow as Override caught the cup first.

"Gimme that!" snapped Starscream

"Never!" Optimus snapped back

Megatron got up slowly holding his wound as they all made their escape… However the Autobots victory was too bitter… Coby noticed something wrong

"Hey, where did Bobby go?" Coby asked the Autobots

Back on Jungle Planet

"Blasted those cursed Autobots…" said Megatron still holding on his wound

"They may have won this one, Megatron… but they lost track of one thing they forgot…" stated Starscream

Sideways showed up and was holding me inside a strange orb, sleeping

"Ah Bobby, my old friend…" said Megatron with an evil chuckle

End of Chapter 3: Playing Games

* * *

**Next- Chapter 4: The Battle of Honor**

**A/n: I'm already doing Chapter 4 at the moment, I just need to figure out how it rolls then I start typing in. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm glad you guys are still sticking around with me. Much appreciated! :D**


	14. Chp 4: The Battle of Honor

**A/N: Still working on Chapter 4, so sit tight and enjoy the story**

**I do not own Transformers Cybertron, rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OC**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Battle of Honor- ****Part 1**

While I was captured by Sideways, Optimus, Vector and Leobreaker head off to Jungle Planet to find the next Cyber Planet Key. Luckily I gave the Autobots my notepad filled with information of each meaning in order to retrieve the Cyber Planet Keys; since their next destination is Jungle Planet. I wrote "Survival of the Fittest with Honor" as a hint

Meanwhile with the cons, I was sitting outside near the entrance of the temple. Brimstone and Undermine were staring at me, wondering how I was not terrified of anything

"...What?" I said in temper

"Where did you get this much courage?" Brimstone asked

"I wish I could say, but I'm being watched" I replied as I pointed to Ransack and Crumplezone watching me constantly

"We promise not to tell anyone" Undermine stated with honesty

I scratched the back of my head to where to even begin with the cons and I, but I had to be perfectly honest with them. By just thinking about it; I thought of a flashback when I first arrived on Jungle Planet with the cons.

**-Flashback-**

As we arrived on Jungle Planet where Scourge and the others were outside, Megatron and Starscream were the first to arrive as they transforms into robot mode. When Ransack and Crumplezone arrived last, I immediately jumped off Ransack's v-mode to catch up with the other two cons; Ransack tried to stop me thinking I was escaping

"Hey! Hey! Don't think about running off!" Ransack barked

"I'm not planning to run off and if I did, you guys would find me anyways" I replied as I walked away from them

Seems I'll have to plan my escape for later, good thing I have my phone with me. I still have the gift that's a size of a quarter; without paying attention I accidentally bumped into Starscream's leg making myself fall to the ground. Starscream turns around giving me a glare in return

"Watch where you're going, brat" Starscream growled

"Thanks for the warning" I replied while rubbing my forehead and sat down near the entrance

Starscream growled and heads inside the temple to be at Megatron's side

"Man, he's even more of a jerk than in the show itself" I mumbled scratching the back of my head

"What are you mumbling about?" said someone behind me

I wasn't really surprised that Sideways was right behind to get into my business, I was getting angry at him actually

"Why don't you go bother elsewhere" I growled

"Well, excuse me; princess. I was just only asking" Sideways taunted

"I was only talking about Squeaker, now shoo fly don't bother me again" I answered

"Did you just call me a fly, you're the one to talk; shrimpy" Sideways stated getting his faceplate closer to me

Now Sideways got me to the edge point when he called me shrimpy, I brought out the gift as it transforms into a metallic baseball bat. I hit Sideways hard straight to his head making a huge booming sound, I quickly hid away from the scene as Scourge and the two cons came out to find out what happened

"What happened?!" said Starscream

"...Ooogh" Sideways moaned

I still hid away from the scene looking back slightly to them, I noticed that Megatron didn't look around at all.

"Hmph, you might as well come out; Bobby..." Megatron demanded in a slight gentle tone crossing his arms

I looked away quickly from them, how did Megatron know I did this?! Wait...I forgot I hitted him with an energy ball when I was with the clone at Velocitron. I slowly walk out of the hiding place still holding the metallic baseball bat in my hands

"Are you saying that she did this, Lord Megatron?" Starscream questioned

"Who else would it be..." Megatron replied as he glances to me

"It's not my fault that he called me shrimpy!" I exclaimed in anger pointing at Sideways

"It doesn't matter... Now be a good girl and hand over that weapon, you'll end up hurting someone else with it" Megatron stated trying to be gentle

"I do it however the hell I want with it! How else am I suppose to protect myself from the wild!" I growled giving out an angry mark at him

Megatron didn't want to say anything at first, but he knew I had a point there. I also knew that Megatron was trying to gentle with me so he can try to get me to spill the secret beans

"...Fine, but don't do this ever again" Megatron growled back at me

I sticked out my tongue in return while Megatron gave me a death glare, but Scourge and his men were a little confused between us. Since the problem was solved they went inside the temple to continue their conversation privately while I sat outside near the entrance

**-End of Flashback-**

"You hated your master? Why do you hate him?" asked Brimstone

"Megatron's not my master, he's more of the bane of my existence" I replied

"So you're being held prisoner?" questioned Undermine

"In a way, yes" I answered

"Now I understand why you don't like us and the boss so much" said Ransack out of no where

I flipped out when I noticed when the two duo were listening in the entire time as well. But they somehow didn't want to tell Megatron either

"Nah, you two are actually funny rather being hated on. Besides I'm sure there is some people that love you guys very much" I replied to comfort the two

"Really, you really mean it?" Crumplezone cried slightly

"H-hey don't cry buddy, you'll make me cry too" Ransack stated as he was about to cry

"I mean it" I replied giving them a smile

"That's actually the sweetest that someone ever said to us" Crumplezone said still crying slightly

"You're welcome" I said still giving them a smile

Everyone suddenly got back to their posts when I noticed Megatron and Starscream exiting the temple. Starscream immediately went to the two to see if anything happened, I noticed Megatron giving a glare from what is coming up. It was time to see if I'd spill out what I know about the Cyber Planet Keys

**To be Continued...**


	15. Chp 4: Part 2

******I do not own Transformers Cybertron, rights go to Hasbro. I only own my OC**

* * *

**Part 2**

After a little while Optimus and the others were headed to Backstop's place to see if they could find anything. They were still trying to figure out what I meant "Survival of the Fittest with Honor"

Meanwhile to the Decepticons, Megatron picks me up by my shirt collar and threw me down inside the temple where we could talk privately. Not even Starscream was allowed to be in there for the moment, I have to come up with something if I don't wanna get hurt by the Decepticon leader.

"Now then, tell me where are the Cyber Planet Keys and I promise to let you go" Megatron said to me

"It's not gonna matter since I know you're just kill me in the end anyways" I growled

"Hmhm; you know me too well, child. So tell me, how is it that you grown so attached to the Autobots as well as giving them all the info about the Omega Lock and the Cyber Planet Keys" Megatron chuckled

"Um, hello; earth to mother. Do you not see wearing an Autobot logo right under my head" I taunted and pointing the Autobot insignia on my shirt

Megatron grunted from my taunt at first, even if he tried to hurt his hostage to get the information he needed; he was going to end her pitiful life nice and painfully. Megatron glares as she did the same like if he was dealing a mirror of himself

"I'm not going to ask again, child... Tell me where the Cyber Planet Keys are hidden, or you will ask for it... painfully" Megatron growled as his fist grew electric

"Okay, first of all; I have a name. Its Bobby in which you should know through your thick metal helmet at this point. Second of all, even if I told you; it would ruin the whole scenario of this story" I replied

"What scenario?" Megatron asked

"The scenario of this story for the love of god! Did you even heard a word I just said! Good lord I feel like I'm the one integrating you!" I growled

"I'm the one integrating, not you pathetic fleshling! Now stop changing the subject and tell me the location of the Cyber Planet Keys!" Megatron roared in anger

"No!" I yelled

Megatron growled as he shoot a lighting bolt dead straight for me. Making my body get slammed to the ground a small feet away from Megatron, I glared at him.

"This was only a small amount of my power... If you keep resisting I will add more to it, making it even more painful to you. Now tell me the locations of the Cyber Planet Keys" Megatron smirked

That power gave me a beating, giving me no strength to get back up on my feet. All I could do was talk to the Decepticon leader, maybe... I could tell him a riddle

"Alright... I'll talk..." I said

Megatron chuckled as he walks up to my weak body that was still on the floor. He picks me up by the shirt collar again as we looked at each other face to face

"Good girl... Now tell me everything" Megatron said

"The one... In red... Will be your undoing..." I replied as I fainted

"The one in red?" Megatron thought to himself

Megatron puts me down to the floor because it still wasn't the information he needed. But he knew this was just a clue, when he left the temple ground; a shadow picks me up from the ground leaving no traces behind. After waiting a few minutes Megatron came back in to talk to me again, however I was no where to be seen; Megatron growled as Starscream came in behind

"The girl escaped! Shall we sent our troops to capture her again, my lord!" Starscream suggested

"...No" Megatron replied

"Are you sure?" Starscream questioned

"I already have the information I needed... Its just only clue" Megatron answered

"As you wish, my lord" Starscream stated as leaves

Megatron thought of the clue that I gave him earlier, he was wondering of who might be. But all of that had to wait until he sees me again

To the Autobots, everyone made it back to Backstop's hideout when they noticed I was already here; but I was only asleep.

"Holy cow! How did she get away from the cons!" Hotshot said in surprised

"Keep your voice down, she is asleep" Backstop replied in a whisper

"Oh, sorry..." Hotshot spoke in a whisper

"But, that is a good question... How did she get back here" Optimus questioned

"The stranger said she was a friend of yours and hers..." Backstop answered

"Her? Who's her?" Optimus asked once more

"She did not say her name, but I could tell she was... Part of her human friend" Backstop complied

The Autobot leader didn't know what to say about this person who saved my life from the Decepticon leader. Just who exactly saved my life from the danger? This was a mystery to the team they had to find out on their own, maybe they could ask me about this person who saved me

**To be continued...**


	16. Chp 4: Part 3

**Part 3**

I woke up slowly looking around if I might be with the Decepticons still, but somehow I got here in a cave in which was either familiar or unfamiliar to me. The last thing I remember was that I faced the Decepticon leader trying to tell me where was one of the Cyber Planet Keys might be hidden, and giving him that riddle I made up; then I fell unconscious because he hitted me with an electric bolt that shotted out from his hand which that still hurts my side... But how did I end up here?

I saw the other coming up to me as I rubbed my eyes, I was getting up slowly until I felt someone helping me getting up half way while I was still sitting. I turned around and Backstop was right behind.

"I see you have awakened, young one" said Backstop

"Where is everyone?" I asked him

"Optimus and the others went off to duel Scourge, Optimus told me to watch you until they return" Backstop answered

A shock came upon my face when he said the Autobots were now heading to the temple, but I didn't get the chance to tell that to them; they're gonna get ambushed by the cons. I quickly got up to find them, Backstop was about to stop me

"You are going to hurt yourself, you're too injured" said Backstop

"Don't care... I have to warn them... About the con ambush coming their...way!" I shouted as I transformed into CyberShot, the robot that Backstop saw from before

Backstop was completely surprised from what he just saw, he never seen anything like this before at all. However there was something else he did see in her eyes unlike the one he saw carrying the human, the robot that saved her had the eyes of keeping her safe while the one he is now looking at had the eyes of will to fight and determination.

"If you are very determined to aid your comrades, then I will not stop you" Backstop said which made me surprised

"A-Are you sure?" I asked with the expression of worrying

"I am sure, you do not need worry... Now go, aid your comrades" Backstop replied

I gave him a smile as I transformed into vehicle form and accelerate to rescue my comrades

* * *

**To the Autobots**

They were walking to the temple where Scourge awaits Optimus Prime; everything was going alright until out of nowhere the Decepticons Starscream, Thundercracker, Ransack, and Crumplezone ambushed them and trapping the young Autobots into a net. Optimus and Vector tried to get to them quickly; but then Starscream and Thundercracker got in their way to save them while the duo surrounded Override with Lori inside!

"If you know what's good for you- Huh?!" said Optimus as he looks up

Then out of nowhere someone lifted the net and threw it away letting the others free, Optimus noticed who it was. It was CyberShot

"Don't waste time! Optimus! Get to the temple quick! I stall them as much as I can!" I said to everyone as I started to bolt to the temple to give the Autobots time to get to the temple before time runs out

"CyberShot wait!" cried Optimus

"Stop that Autobot!" roared Starscream as he and the others gave chase to catch me

"Optimus, she is giving us a chance to get the Cyber Planet Key. Let us not waste time!" exclaimed Vector

"Right..." stated Optimus as the others headed to the temple

When the cons were chasing me off I turned left and right quickly, Ransack and Crumplezone suddenly stopped to see where I was for the moment. However, I still was on the run to distract the cons still. Starscream and Thundercracker started to shoot me to stop my tracks, I quickly transformed to vehicle mode try to loose them; but then Starscream made a dead shot straight for me as I lost my focus on the road and heading towards the dead end of the cliff making the fall!

"Hahaha! She's good as dead!" Starscream laughed evilly

The jump was too high for me to make a good landing, but when I was about to panic; I felt a surge of small power in my systems as if... I have a new form?! The two flyers saw a bright light that was emanating from my car mode that was still falling to the ground. I felt a change to my car form and I started to fly upwards to the sky. They saw my jet mode coming out of the bright light as I continue going upwards and straight for them, shooting my lasers! Thundercracker was the first one I took down, Starscream glares at me still shooting at him.

"This isn't over! You hear me!" Starscream exclaimed as he transforms to jet mode and flees as Thundercracker follows him behind

I transformed to robot mode, watching them flee to their current base. I looked at my hands for a moment, thinking that this might be one of my new abilities that Primus mentioned. I had to stop thinking and see if my friends made it to the temple in time.

I transformed to jet mode and blasted my way to the temple where my friends were heading

* * *

**Back to the Autobots**

They made in time as I came in just in time, the others came up to me by surprised of my new vehicle form

"Was that a new vehicle form?!" said Hotshot

"Yeah, it must have happened when I was falling from the cliff" I replied

"So that's how it happened" stated Jetfire

I looked around if Megatron was around the area, but it looks like he already left when the Autobots arrived in time

"Oh yeah! Did I miss the duel between the leaders?!" I exclaimed

"Yeah, you missed it" answered Override

"Aw man..." I whined

"But I think Scourge wants to meet you in person" Jetfire said as he scratched his helmet

"Really? He wants to meet...me?" I stated

"Yeah and Optimus wants to have a word with you" Jetfire continued

"Oh boy..." I replied in a troubled tone

I headed inside the temple for the first time, I could see the leaders were waiting for me. They turned around as I waved to them nervously

"Ah, you must the one that Optimus mentioned" said Scourge

"The one and only" I replied

"Anyway, I like to talk to her in private if you don't mind Scourge" Optimus stated

"As you wish, my friend" Scourge answered as he left the temple

I was getting nervous about what I was thinking when I saved their butts, but it didn't look like he didn't want to talk to about that

"There's something I like to ask you, Bobby... Who saved you?" Optimus asked

"Huh, what are you talking about?" I replied in confusion

"You don't remember?" Optimus continued

"Not that I'm aware of, no" I answered

"Hmm, this is strange... Do you have the 'gift' that was given to you?" Optimus questioned

"Yeah it should-Huh?! I-It's gone?! Where did it go?!" I cried still looking around for it

The gift that I had from the clone disappeared from me, this was something I didn't realize sooner or later. If its not here, could it be... That the clone saved me from Megatron?

**To be Continued...**


	17. Chp 4 Part 4

**A/N: Finally got it done, Chapter 5 will be worked on soon as after the wedding I'm going to today. I'm already on the bus heading the way now XD. Anyways, I been getting ahead of myself with Chapter 6 and 8 because I want to get those done first and will be up sooner. Bit of a warning though, this last part for Chapter 4 is huge x-x. but enough of that, enjoy the final part of Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Transformers Cybertron, rights go to Hasbro. I only own Bobby and CyberShot**

* * *

**Part 4**

**Episode 22- Trust**

Megatron was not pleased that their plan didn't work, however Starscream told him that CyberShot gotten away with it and allowed the Autobots to make it just in time for Scourge to duel Optimus. However, they made a backup plan

Elsewhere in the forest...

I was in my original form thinking about what the clone said to me back at Velocitron

"You'll learn your answer later on, but not right now." the clone replied that was echoing in my mind

("I wonder what she means by later on?") I thought

I heard engines from the sky as I glanced above, I rubbed my glasses a little bit and saw the Decepticon Thundercracker coming here where I was! Something grabbed me quickly as the con made his landing

"I could've that little squirt was down a'here" Thundercracker suggested

"Thundercracker, quit fooling around!" ordered Starscream

Thundercracker quickly made his leave as I got out of the bushes and trees as well as the clone. I wanted to questioned the clone of what was going on, but it answered for me

"I apologize for making you worry, I had no choice..." said the clone

"No choice for what?" I asked

"When the gift I gave you fell out of your pocket, I made haste inside the temple to make sure you get out of there stealthy without anyone knowing" the clone replied

"How did you even get the temple without no one noticing you anyway?" I questioned

"I taken the form of the size of a toy to get in and out of there... You made me worried if Megatron would kill you from his hands" The clone answered

"I've already told my friends in my home-world plenty of times... I would never tell that Beetle or the cons anything I know, even if it means death for me" I stated

"I-I see..." the clone said to me

But suddenly something hit my mind, I forgot the temple will be ambushed from the cons?!

"Come on, let's not waste time. The others are probably worried about you" the clone said as it transforms to vehicle form

I got in quickly as the both of us sped up to get to the temple as soon as possible

* * *

To the Temple

The Autobots were already fighting the Decepticons who started attacking them on sight, we both arrived inside the temple just in time as I see Lori with everyone. The clone immediately transforms to robot mode as I jump out of the vehicle, getting right behind her

"What's going on out there?!" Scourge roared

"Decepticon bogeys in bound" I said out of the blue

"They must be after the Cyber Planet Key" Lori stated looking worried

"I have an idea, Cyes; can you tell Optimus for a tactical retreat?" I asked the clone

"Cyes?! Where did that come from!" the clone answered and mimicking my persona

"Just do what I tell you!" I snapped

"Fine..." Cyes replied with a harsh tone

The Autobots retreated to the inside and everyone was given a box, I trusted Vector Prime with the game we're gonna play to diverse the cons. I was also given the box when I used the gift that Cyes gave me as it turns into a automatic motorcycle; strapping the box on to it. Scourge and the others were amazed from what they saw

"Scourge, I need you to guard your home from Thundercracker and make a scene" I ordered

"I have nothing to do with your war" Scourge replied back at me as he crossed his arms

"Okay, then don't blame us if your home goes up in smokes by him" I taunted him

"WHAT?!" Scourge roared as he marches outside when his two men followed him behind

"Are you sure, you'll be okay; Bobby?" Optimus asked with worry

I nodded as I putted on the motorcycle helmet, everyone was getting ready to go for it until Scourge made his scene

Back outside, Thundercracker was ordered by Megatron to make a ruckus by starting to burn down the trees near the temple, however when Thundercracker was about to do so. Scourge used his Cyber Planet Key power and burned down the flier instead.

"Curses!" Megatron growled

"Hmm! I hear something coming from the ground!" Starscream exclaimed as he glances to the ground near the temple entrance

"What?" Megatron questioned as he looks down

Everyone in the temple immediately came out in their vehicle modes and I was riding the motorcycle. Snarl and Leobreaker were diversion team one while Override and HotShot were diversion team two. Optimus and Vector Prime were on their own as Cyes and I were diversion team three, Megatron immediately saw what was going on

"Blast it all! It's another one of the human brat's trick!" Starscream roared

"The ground team will handle them, I have score to settle with Optimus!" Megatron growled as he transformed to jet mode chasing after Optimus

After so much had gone on, Ransack and Crumplezone were surprised that Diversion Team Two had the Cyber Planet Key as Crumplezone searched for his little after getting hit by the punching glove that was placed in there. Diversion Team One managed to fend off the box from Mudflap, making him go down in the deep water next; they make their way into the forest. Vector Prime didn't manage to keep the box for long when Sideways found out that it was a fake, while Optimus and Megatron duel each other; despite Megatron lost to Optimus again. Megatron had the opportunity to let Optimus have his guard down to grab the box and yet again there was no Cyber Planet Key in his grasp. Megatron rendezvous with Starscream as they took to the sky, looking for the two remaining teams who have the Cyber Planet Key

"It seems that the child planned this tactic well made" Starscream stated

"Don't remind me of that brat... She has gone long enough with her meddling" Megatron growled

"Then why didn't you let me go after them?" Starscream questioned

"I don't trust you well enough, where's the rest of the team" Megatron answered

"Their in deposed of..." Starscream stated

Starscream heard Megatron growl of being annoyed by the human who has been toying with him that long to keep him away from his prize. But he had to give her credit for exposing herself to be captured again in his hands along with the key. Sideways came to them immediately

"Seems like that old man, didn't have that key..." Sideways said

"Then go after Snarl and Leobreaker... We're finding those brats" Megatron ordered as Starscream followed his leader behind him

* * *

To Diversion Team Three

Cyes and I were still on the run, I had the box on me meaning I could be targeted by the cons any time soon

"So where did Cyes come from?" Cyes asked

"There can't two people named CyberShot, I had to come up with something if we don't want our secret spilled and confusion" I replied

"You have a point there... I'm really surprised that your plan lasted this long" Cyes complied

"Thank you, I came up with the plan myself after all" I answered with a little laughter, scratching the back of my head

There was complete silence until Cyes picked up something, two signals were coming their way

"Looks like we got bogeys incoming to our position!" Cyes said

"Lemme guess Megatron and Squeaker?" I complied

"Yeah, they're coming in at two o'clock" Cyes answered

We both heard them coming closer as they found them, Megatron stopped our tracks as Cyes transformed to guard me against Megatron

"That's far as you two go" Megatron said

"Bobby! Now!" Cyes shouted

I sped off below Megatron's feet as the Decepticon leader follows behind me, however he was stopped by Cyes preventing to catch up to me; but then Starscream slashed her on the back as Megatron follows. I was in hiding within the forest to keep the box safe hopefully in a cameo perspective in Megatron's eyes. Did they trust me with the Cyber Planet Key? If they did then, I must have earned it by helping getting the stuff that needed to be done. I peeked inside the box seeing that there was nothing in there, but then I slowly opened it wide as I saw the Cyber Planet Key in small version like a toy just like the Omega Lock was! I picked it up quickly and put it inside my pocket, luckily no one was watching... I hope

"Come out now, child...or pay the price" said someone, knowing that it was Megatron still searching for me

I quietly moved away from where Megatron was when I left the box behind for Megatron to be deceived. He heard a motor engine going off not far from him, but he also caught his eye the box I was carrying. The box was left opened meaning I had the Key, Megatron growled once more

"Enough of your child's play!" Megatron roared as transforms to jet mode, darting to find out where I was

I was still riding on the motorcycle, looking left and right. There was no one in sight so far until I heard a familiar voice

"Bobby, is the Key safe?" asked Optimus, coming down in his flight mode

"Yeah, it's safe!" I replied

Suddenly out of nowhere, a blast was shot right in front of me as I fluke off the motorcycle that transformed back to a coin. Optimus transforms and catches me in time while I caught the gift, we both saw Megatron coming down to the ground; not looking very happy

"Enough with your game, child... Hand it over!" Megatron growled at me

"Neveaah!" I taunted him

Suddenly Starscream came out of nowhere kicked Optimus's hands, flying out of Optimus's care. I looked up seeing Megatron smirking as he was about to grab me, when I moved out of the way to not get caught; Megatron intentionally sweeps his hand behind my back getting knocked down hard and the Key that was in my pocket slipped out changing back to its original form.

("How on earth...?") Starscream wondered to himself

"My, my you are one extraordinary child to be trusted with this, Bobby... But not good enough" Megatron chuckled, not even caring from what he saw as he heads to the Cyber Planet Key

I immediately got up as I stood up in front of the Key, in front of Megatron himself while I was still crippling from the hit I suffered from Megatron

"You stupid human, do you even know when you lost?! Why do you not give up so easily!" Megatron questioned in anger

"Because I'm not letting you have it! You don't deserve it! The Autobots need it more than you do!" I exclaimed, keeping my guard up

"Such nonsense... Now get out of my way!" Megatron growled

"Fuck you!" I snapped back as I changed the gift to a metallic baseball bat

"So be it..." Megatron snapped as he started walking towards me

"No-! Leave... her alone, Megatron!" Optimus shouted trying to get up

The Cyber Planet Key suddenly shined as the Matrix of Leadership inside Optimus's chest resonated along with it, the Matrix beamed to the sky and a space-bridge portal opened; I saw everyone that stayed on the Autobot Earth Base came to our aid especially the diversion teams and Cyes. Megatron and Starscream were completely surrounded by the entire team

"M-Megatron" Starscream whined a little

Megatron had no choice, but to retreat; even he did try getting the Cyber Planet Key, I would just hit him with an energy ball like I did before. Optimus stood in front of me as Cyes did the same, Megatron growled to himself knowing that he lost this one big time. Megatron charge at us quickly after he used the Cyber Key power to use the Unicron Power Claw, however Optimus and Leo-breaker combined together to become Savage Claw Mode; The Autobot Leader clashes with Megatron's Claw while I watched in amazement to see Savage Claw Mode for the first time up close. Megatron tried to punch Optimus away to get what he wants, but his results were wrong when he was pushed back

"Yeah, go Optimus!" I cheered

Optimus uses the Cyber Planet Key power unleashing the Savage Claw's true power, the Autobot leader charges at him with full force. Their fists clash once more as Megatron misses the counter-attack on Optimus while the Autobot leader got owned from the raw power from the Savage Claw, Megatron trips backwards hitting Starscream behind him during his fall. I smiled so hard from that moment I saw it

("So much better than the TV") I thought to myself, still smiling with joy in my bones

Megatron got up slowly, clutching his injured arm that always get damaged as usual. He glares at me while Cyes got in front of me in case something bad goes on

"This... Isn't over" Megatron hissed as the two cons escaped through the warp-gate

When the fight was over of protecting the Cyber Planet Key, it was now time to return to Earth to find the other Key that was still in hiding. As the Autobot team were heading back to Earth, Optimus in his vehicle mode back away from the other because Cyes and I were in the back

"So you must the one that rescued Bobby, I want to thank you for saving her" Optimus stated

"It's an honor of meeting you in person as well, Commander... It is after all my duty to protect the Child of Primus" Cyes answered

"And Bobby..." Optimus said in a serious tone as I made a "oh crap" expression

"Y-yeah, Optimus?" I replied sounding like I was in deep trouble

"What you did out there was completely dangerous, however... You were very brave" Optimus complied

"I-I was?" I asked in confusion

"Of course, you've been brave enough to cooperate through the game we had planned and defend the Cyber Planet Key" Optimus stated

"It was... Nothing really..." I answered, feeling a little embarrassed when I scratched my face with my index finger

"Aww, Optimus made the girl blush" Jetfire taunted me

"Shush, you kangaroo!" I barked at Jetfire as I felt more embarrassed

Jetfire started laughing from what I came up with, when we finally reached . The rest of us were quiet on the way home

**End of Chapter 4: The Battle of Honor**

* * *

**Next Chapter- Chapter 5: The Magic Reveal**


End file.
